forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reaching Woods
The Reaching Woods was a large forest in the Western Heartlands. Geography The forest spread east of the River Chionthar and the border of Elturgard, south of the Trielta Hills, and some way west of the Far Hills. It was split in twain by the River Reaching between Hill's Edge and where it joined the Chionthar. The northern part was called the Northdark Wood, but others named it the Dusk Wood or Reluvethel's Wood after the famed elf ranger Reluvethel who once hunted here. It thinned where the Dusk Road ran through the woods, before continuing as a minor sub-branch on the far side of the road. The village of Drawn Swords stood on a lone crag on the eastern side. Description The forest was young and dense, populated with deciduous trees like beeches, elms, maples, and oaks growing in hardy stands. Pleasant and picturesque from the outside, the woods gave a feeling of peacefulness and serenity. There were a number of tranquil pools to be found amidst the trees. But this was believed to be a false façade in Elturgard. History In the 1 century DR, the woods were the home of the city of Talis, which was settled by the Talfir race of humans. In the , hobgoblin tribes of the Reaching Woods made war against Phalorm, having been incited by yuan-ti infiltrators sent by Nejizar of Najara in the north. The hobgoblin horde march north, but Phalorm's own infiltrators stopped them in their tracks at the Battle of Notched Axes, then guaranteed their defeat in the Battle of Blunted Fangs by assassinating the yuan-ti provocateurs. The hobgoblins were repelled and the serpentfolk forced to withdraw into the Serpent Hills. Serpent Kingdoms places these events in 577 DR, but The Grand History of the Realms chooses 557 DR. This article adopts the earlier date as Grand History is more recent source. Circa 1459 DR, the neighboring realm of Elturgard learned that shrines to "unapproved" gods and primal entities existed in the forest. These shrines were maintained by humans and elves as well as gnolls and goblins. The High Observer Thavus Kreeg, ruler of Elturgard, said the goblins were vicious and the gnolls known demon worshipers, and ordered the Reaching Woods barricaded and declared that no one could enter or exit the woods or they would suffer the death penalty. Over the next two decades, the gnolls of the forest slaughtered all other humanoids and captured the survivors, keeping them alive only for food. Finally, in the , a single elf escaped and sneaked past the barricade to spread word to the outside world. She warned that only a few prisoners remained alive, and that the gnolls would surely soon look outside the forest for fresh sources of meat. Inhabitants In the 6 century DR, hobgoblin tribes occupied by the forest. In the mid–14 century DR, the Reaching Woods were home to centaurs and hybsils, as well as satyr druids. Some powerful druids dwelled here in the 1360s DR. However, circa 1367 DR, some parts of the forest were overrun with goblinoids. They enslaved the native centaurs and satyrs. In the late 15 century DR, the Reaching Woods were inhabited by humans and elves and by goblins and gnolls, but 1479 DR, the gnolls dominated the forest and kept the humans and elves as no more than food. Locations The Talfirian city of Talis lay deep in the woods along the banks of the River Reaching. Prominent in the 1 century DR, it was in ruins by the 14 century. A number of shrines to Eldath, the Green Goddess, could be found nearby the calm pools circa 1367 DR. A curious, mobile landmark in the woods was the Walking Tower. It took the form of a massive statue, standing many stories tall, and it wandered the forest seemingly at random or as if seeking something. Believed to be a relic of ancient Netheril, it was the possession of a ranger named Alomystia in the mid-1200s DR, but his fate is unknown. Appendix Notes References Category:Forests Category:Locations Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations in Elturgard Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations in West Faerûn